The Black Legacy V
by hka9
Summary: PLEASE READ THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS BEFORE READING THIS ONE BECAUSE YOU NEED THE PREVIOUS INFORMATION, THANK YOU!


**FIVE**

"I don't understand why you aren't falling behind, it's one of the hardest classes to do and you seem to be on top of everyone in the school! Except for Hermione Granger, of course. Do you know her? She's as sixth year, very intelligent, Gryffindor as well as you. Harry Potter doesn't seem to have very trouble with this class, but he is struggling with Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. How are you getting on with DADA, oh excuse, I'm an old soul, Defense Against the Dark Arts? back in my day we, the youngsters, called it DADA. OH, yes, I know it can be hard to believe, old Professor Slughorn a youngster, eh? Well believe it! I was one of the best people in all of my classes! Then once I got older I took up a job here then retired as you already know. but I'm rambling on, you probably have freedom to express and you're probably saying, this old man will not stop, eh? Haha, I apologize, Miss Black, go live your life as a youth, express yourself because soon you'll look like me! but probably skinnier and with hair and less wrinkles. anyway, tally ho, Miss Black!" professor Slughorn says to me.

He brought me to his office for a short meeting then he went on talking and talking about...I don't know I wasn't really listening to him ramble on, I'm only thinking about the letter draco wrote to me telling me to meet him by the boys bathrooms. Once he says I can go, I smile, say thank you, then walk out silently. I quickly make my way to the buys bathroom and open the door. I go inside and then close the door behind me.

"Dra-Draco?" I say.

Draco is standing in front of the sink taking off his sweater like it has poison on it and splashing cold water on his face. he looks even more sick and then...I see it...the Dark Mark is on his arm. when he turns around to look at me, he sees that I'm staring at his arm and he quickly covers it up.

"Lily, Lily I didn't chose to become a Death Eater, my father told me that he wanted me to live on his legacy if he never got out of jail and he said if I didn't he would make sure you got hurt on your way to and from Hogwarts, I wasn't going to let that happen..." he says walking toward me slowly.

"Death Eaters killed Sirius, they follow Voldemort, they know where he is, you said that you-"

"Lily, I know what I said, but you have to understand, I did this for you."

I throw one of my heavy books at him and it hits a faucet an sends water spraying everywhere.

"For me? _I _never asked you to become a blood thirsty, merciless, Death Eater! I never said, 'Draco I'll kill your family if you don't bring Sirius back to life.' I never asked you to do something so heartless, that even if a Death Eater isn't going to kill me while I'm in Hogsmeade, you changed everything for us! a future, a life, a house, _children!_ I would _never ever _ask you to choose between my cold blooded cult or the person you love having to defend themselves. _That _is what love is for! love means that you want to be with that person and you want to stick by them! don't you see that if someone _had_ come after me, you'd be there to help me? don't you see that?"

there is water all around us from the faucet I broke. Draco is now right in front me. our breath is mingling together and then he puts hands up really fast next to my head. I'm basically pinned against the last stall where nobody can see us. or probably hear us.

"_Sectumsempra!_" a person yells at Draco.

Draco yells in pain and falls to the floor writhing like an exorcism is taking place inside of him. blood pours out from his chest and into the water from the faucet.

Harry slowly walks to him- he can't seem to see me, only what he did to Draco- and the blood grows more and more across his chest. Draco is barely breathing and seems like he's knocking on deaths door. or death has already opened the door.

I don't think I've ever been happier to see Snape in my life. he looks at Harry disgusted and then mumbles some words and waves a hand over Draco, the blood stops and so does Draco's writhing.


End file.
